You Mean Nothing
by HoldMyHand-KissMyLips
Summary: Rain poured down on his body as he looked down at the woman he threw away. Fear danced in her eyes as he watched her. What was to become of her when no one wanted her, when she meant nothing to the one she loved. HxOc Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ She was just a piece to a larger puzzle. A tool, a pawn. She doesn't even know it. She actually thought she ment something to somebody. Only, she ment nothing. HxOC Rated M

_Rated For:_ Blood, Gore, Language, Suggest Themes, Lemon (Sexual Content)

This chapter is just to get you into the story. The next ones will be longer and easier to follow.

**_You Mean Nothing_**

* * *

Furry ears twitched, listening as the man's footsteps slowly made there way up some stairs. A door slammed at the end, making her wince at the sudden noise pounding in her head. She bit her tongue in pain as she slowly picked herself up. She tried to open her eyes but only her right one would open, showing off a crystal blue iris outlined with a thick black line. Trying to not make sound, she walked towards her room in the far hall with wobbily legs. 

She slowly caught her breath before heading intoher bathroom, taking out some bandages. She pulled out the broken glass out of her arm and foot, wrapping them quickly after. She bandaged her eye that had a gash down it and cleaned the dried and fresh blood off her body. Changing into silky black pajamas, she fell into bed, thank-ful for the comfortable sheets.

* * *

The sky had just become dark, rain covering the ground quickly. The once dry surroundings becoming soaked and dark. The wind held a cold breeze. A man took shelter in the branches of cherry blossom tree. He had crimson eyes that watched as humans ran to their homes and cars to get out of the rain. His body had slight water on it giving him a shimmer as the pale moon shined on him. His hair blowing softly in the wind. His hair, it was a dark black with an unnatural white star bust in the middle, the edges highlighted with a dark blue. 

His expression was calm, the rain had that effect on him yet his eyes held a hidden rage of anger. Slowly he closed his eyes, forgetting about his troubles.

As the rain died down, sleep was just about to wash over the man's body when a vibrating occured in his pocket. He growled and plunged his hand into his coat pocket pulling out what looked to be a woman's compact.

"What do you want now?" His voice was rough and full of hatered. Looking at the compact it looked like a small computer installed into it, a picture of a toddler on the screen. The toddler had on a tall hat that had Jr. imprinted on it and a 'pacifier' in his mouth that bounced around when he spoke.

"I have a mission. Get into the portal." The man shut the compact with a _snap_, looking at the blue swirling vortex in front of him. "Hn." In a flash of black he was gone, as was the portal.

* * *

"Haya! Wait up!" She stopped in her walk, turning her head, looking through all the other students. A girl, who was waving her arm at Haya, was running past all the others to catch up, catching some attention herself. Short shaggy brown hair tied back with a bandana waving behind her, two large brown eyes targeting Haya. 

"Phew, Glad I caught up." She smiled, patting down her blue school shirt that reached her thighs and flattening her collared white shirt of wrinkles.

"Hey Nami, whats up?" Haya asked, looking down at her short of breath friend. Nami looked up at her friend, noticing a newly formed scratch across her beautiful crystal blue eye which would also come with a newly formed excuse.

"Oh nothing. Just didn't want to walk alone." Nami flashed her a smile, making Haya roll her eyes.

"Of course you couldn't. Let's just get to class, bells gunna-" _Rinnng_ "We're late! Run!" A cloud of dust was left in there path as they both ran through other students, making their way towards their lockers, conviently located right next to each other.

* * *

"So what happened to your face?" Nami was flat out to the point once they sat down to eat for lunch. 

"Huh? Oh well nothing really. I slipped in the kitchen after I had broken a glass and a shattered piece was on the counter, and well, thats where I fell. It slashed my eye. No biggie." Haya shoved some mashed potatoes into her mouth, avioding conversation.

"Uh-huh. Okay, like you said, no biggie. But, Haya. You don't like mashed potatoes." Nami smiled, sipping on her coke.

"Gahhhh." Haya opened her mouth, watching the food fall back onto her plate. "Why did I even get them, I didn't even know I did." Haya looked at them in disgust before gulping down her orange soda. "Well there goes my appetite."

"You know that's not true. Anyways. You're coming to my birthday party right? I really want my best friend to be there. You don't have to get me anything." Nami asked, moving around her peas.

"I'll see if I can go." Haya looked at Nami's unhappy face while taking a bite of an apple, "But, I most likely can, and you know Im going to get you a present anyways."

"Great! It'll be so much fun!"

* * *

"Keiko is going to kill me one of these days." A guy whinned as he and his friends made their way through a Makai town. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his green uniform. Black hair adorned his head as big brown eyes looked at the weeds growing on the ground as they walked. 

"It's not like Koenma wouldn't bring you back to life." One of his friends hit him on the back, amusing himself as he was the only one to laugh. He was tall and easily caught attention to himself with his orange elvis shaped hair and baggy blue uniform. He also had small black eyes.

"Here we are. Kinoishi Hatori." A handsome red head spoke, inturrupting the two's talk. His long red hair shined in the setting sun as his bright green eyes scanned the surrounding area.

Demons and apparitions wandered there town, minding the own business. Broken down huts lined the edge of the forest and a rat infested market place in the middle of it all. Little children played with rocks and glass bottles, staying in groups or close to their parents.

"Let's go inside, shall we." He held the door open as the others walked in the building.

* * *

"We got the information." He put the file down on his bosses desk. The large double doors behind him closeing. 

"Good. Run into any problems?" The chair behind the desk turned around. The same toddler that showed on the compact grasp the file and opened it, waiting for an answer.

"Well..." The team leader scratched his head. "There is one problem."

* * *

**The End Well till the next Chap. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_You Mean Nothing_**

* * *

"I told you those were bad for you." Anger held in her voice as she snatched away the pack of cigarettes. 

"We'll Im special." The other snatched it back, popping one into her mouth and pulling a lighter out of her pocket.

"Haya. You really need to stop it." The girl, Nami, looked down at her feet, sadness in her eyes. "It's my birthday. You shouldn't smoke on my birthday."

Haya looked down at her friend from the stone wall she sat upon. "You know what." Nami could hear her friend blowing the smoke into the wind, intoxicating the earth's air. "I'll quit. As my birthday present of course." She took the cigarette from her mouth, putting it out on the stone wall making a burnt circle stuck on it. "'Cause I probably won't have the money to get you something better."

Nami smiled up at her friend, joy dancing in her eyes, "That's okay, this is a great gift. Just knowing you'll be living longer."

Haya looked down at her friend knowing how much they meant for each other. She remembered days like this with both of their families hanging out together. She would sit on the ledge, Nami on the ground and the parents would be grilling in the yard somewhere. The moon would always be bright and always shined on them, making them stand out.

Looking back on their past together, they had known each other for ten years. She moved here, in this town when she was seven. They were next door neighbors and always spent there time together, after, of course, their mothers brought them together. They went to the same school, the same park, had the same friends. Hard to believe that at first that they always made fun of each other and argued over every little thing. They were inseparable, like sisters.

That all was until Haya moved. Her mother had died, or so she was told, and her father couldn't take the memories of living in the same house or even close to it. He sunk into denial and so they moved to a trashy part of the town. Her father said it was to preserve money. She was only twelve so she didn't really understand what the money issue was yet she had an idea.

Haya had a feeling something bad was going to happen as she watched her friend stare at the stars. "Hey," Haya jumped down, pulling Nami into a hug, "It's your birthday. You should go inside and have fun. You're having a party! You shouldn't be wasting time out here."

"Oh Haya. Thanks for,...everything...ya know?" They let go and shared a smile.

"I gotta get going Nami, I'll see you tomorrow or probably monday." Haya scratched her head and turned in her walk talking to herself, "Yeah, monday. Tomorrow I have to do something and probably sleep the day away. If I'm allowed that is. Hmm. Wonder how mad dad is. I already feel the punishment."

Nami watched her friend leave, walking down the sidewalk. She worried about Haya. Ever since she moved, she never acted the same. She was very protective of Nami yet Haya never stayed out after school like she used too. She would go straight home. Nami had to admit Haya was strong and was very scary when angered, but she also held this sad, helpless aura around her. It was always in her eyes.

But she had a party to attend to. She looked up from the ground and smiled at the backside of her friend before heading inside.

* * *

"Alright! So we know where this girl lives?" 

"Yes Yusuke. The next two blocks down."

"Well lets hurry. Keiko wants to watch a movie tonight." Yusuke had a sheepish grin on his face before taking off down the street.

"Man, Urameshi gets all the love." Kuwabara whined, "If only Yukina, my love, was in town."

A growl came from the back of the group, "Hn. Like anyone would _want _a moron like you, yet alone _love._"

"That's some tough talk for guy who doesn't want to love anybody!" Kuwabara retorted, yelling at Hiei. He glared at Kuwabara grasping his sword hilt.

"Will you two knock it off. We're almost there." Kurama stepping in before Kuwabara met an untimely death.

"Hurry up Kurama! I don't know which house it is!" Yusuke yelled from ahead of them all, waving them down to move quicker.

_So much for running ahead. _"I'm coming Yusuke."

* * *

"Bitch!" 

"Ugh." Blood trickled down the side of her mouth as she protected her head from his blows.

"Ever since your mother died, you've become nothing but trouble!" He kicked her once again in her stomach, her back slamming in the wooden counter breaking it and having pieces fall on top of her.

Sweat glistened on his body as the moon light his large figure. His chest rose and fell in deep breaths because of the energy he was using. He swallowed more of his liqueur that he held in his hand, looking down at his daughter like trash.

"It's because of you." She just lied there, limp, holding her head as his voice echoed in her thoughts, "Because of you she died. It's all your fault. She would still be here! But you killed her!"

Water hit her body yet the smell was intoxicating, it was liqueur. He spat on her, reducing her meaning in her family. Her own father didn't want her. Whats worse. She was starting to believe him.

"Come home late again and see what happens." He mumbled, scratching himself as he walked up the stairs to his room, hitting empty beer cans along the way with his feet. "Fuckin' eating left overs."

Haya waited, listening as his bedroom door slammed shut. The lights in the house were off, the window over the counter she laid against as the only source of light. She moved her hands from her head, lifting her body up. The wood falling off her body onto the floor.

Swallowing the blood in her mouth, she stood, looking around the house. Beer cans, bottles, bones of a chicken on a plate in the living room, flies flying around the trash that was spewed across the ground, broken glass. The smell of it all mixed was void. She was used to it now. Haya walked towards the closet, passing the mail on the way.

Electricity would be cut off tomorrow and the water in a week. She flipped through it some more and came across an eviction notice giving her two weeks notice. She would have to disappear for a while after sorting it out with all the proper authorities. Her father, no, that man, would not be pleased.

She didn't really care though. He would have to face the facts sooner or later and he was just a lazy bum that needed to live on the streets. Haya quietly and slowly walked outside onto the porch. Sitting on the steps she looked out in front of her seeing figures walking around the street. She grasped her gut, pain inflicting her body. Blood fell from her mouth after having a coughing fit.

"Ew. Hey girl. Are you alright?"

"What do you care?" She looked up and met the eyes of a repulsing ningen. Tall elvis shaped hair and two beady little eyes that stared back into hers.

"Well, you just like barfed blood so you could be dieing." He scratched the back of his head, giving off a disgusted look, "Look, Im Kuwabara. These are my friends." He pointed to the three who walked up to her.

"Back off. I'm fine." She growled, reaching for a sharp broken piece of the wooden porch flooring beside her.

"I'm Yusuke, this is Kurama and Hiei." The head of the gang most likely. "Are you Haya?"

"Who's asking?" She grasp the plank of wood, fangs dripping with blood. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to glow as her suspicions grew of these strangers.

"Lord Koenma. Ruler of the Rekai." Yusuke flat out said.

"Hn. He can go screw himself. Now, Leave." Haya's eyes widened. Everything was too fast. Everything too painful.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her!" The toddler was angered, bulging eyes and a red face showed it all. 

"Well. We we're talking, and then some guy- out of no where- jumped out and took her. Then he quickly disappeared."

Koenma sighed, "This is becoming too complicated _and _dangerous. All right. She has a tracking device imbedded into her skull. It should be easy to find her." He explained.

"Ookay. Soo, why is there a tracking device in her skull in the first place? As convenient as that is." Kuwabara asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes well. She used to be quite the run away and her brother asked for a way to make sure he knew where she was at all times. You'll learn more about that later. Just go and get her. She's in the Makai. I suggest you leave now."

"Yeah yeah. We're leaving." They all single file jumped threw the portal Lord Koenma formed for them.

* * *

"Mmm, the smell of rotting flesh. If we're lucky Kuwabara will become a part of it." Hiei smirked. 

"Hey! You guys need me and you know it." Kuwabara said proudly.

"Hn. You're right. You'd just stink up the place. No use in destroying it." Hiei blurred off ahead before he had time to think of a ridicules come back.

"Alright. The castle or building should be about five miles ahead. Let's hurry." They all ran off ahead, intending to save the girl before any harm was done to her which would be very easy with her hot head.

* * *

"Where is it!" He bellowed. 

"I don't know what your talking about! Back Off!" She screamed as she was yanked up by her hair.

"You know where it is! You're its guardian! You _have_ to know where it is!" He spit as he spoke, the smell of his breath horrendous. He was a largely built youkai. Tall, bulky, he had short spiky black hair and two glaring green eyes. He raised his fist, sending it crashing against her face.She and the chair she was tied to were sent flying across the room. She braced for impact against the cement wall yet something stopped her. Her head hung low and her face hurt like hell. Blood slowly dripped out the side of her mouth, falling onto the chair between her legs.

"Try not to kill her right now. We have information to get out of her, and many," He looked at her body lying limp in the chair, "Many uses for her."

"She better know where the crystal is. It been years and thanks to the Rekai Tentai we found her. Soon, we'll be the most powerful youkai group in all of Makai."

* * *

**Please Review! I'm not sure how great this chapter was. I can re-do it, I may just do that. But just review please.  
Helpful critisim is welome. No flames. Dont like it dont read.**

**Okay. Working on the next chapter. **


End file.
